un sentimiendo obsesivo
by XxSakuraHyugaxX
Summary: un sentimiento que se convierten en algo obsesivo, suena ilógico y algo alocado pero es una verdad tan cierta como que las uñas crecen, en esta historia yo sasuke uchiha contare las dos decisiones que marcaron mi vida


¿Qué es un sentimiento? Según algunos científicos es el estado que se presenta en los individuos de cualquier edad, raza y sexo, en una intensidad moderada. ¿Esto puede llegar a una obsesión? donde la idea de no poseer ese algo se te hace absurda sinceramente un ser común no es capaz de imaginar ni la quinta parte de la manitú y fuerza que puede llegar a tener algo tan simple.

Pero aun que tu, que estás leyendo esto digas que estoy algo loco por solo plantear esta hipótesis, si existen casos donde un sencillo y bello afecto se convierte en algo tan intenso, ahora te estarás preguntando ¿conoceré alguno? O... simplemente ¿Cómo cual? Para responder a esto te diré si, si existen, uno de los tantos lo presente yo, hace ya algún tiempo atrás.

En un simple día de san Valentín, donde el amor y la felicidad se puede percibir en el aire, tome una decisión que cambiaria mi vida, siempre he sido una persona un tanto solitaria aunque estuviera rodeado de una muchedumbre siempre estaba ese hoyo negro que absorbía todo mi ser, a menos que estuviera ella, la cual era como un árbol de cerezos en primavera alegrando a todo el que la viera, una sonrisa esplendida, un carisma majestuoso, ojos encantadores, hipnotizantes y atrayentes una voz de sirena no de ángel ya que su pálida tesitura la hacía ser algo maravilloso, no era una diosa, ni una princesa y mucho menos un ser de fantasía una persona como cualquiera como tú o como yo con 206 huesos, que respira y le corre sangre por las venas, simplemente era ella la única que me podía entender.

Para los de mente curiosa y de pensamientos indagadores les diré su nombre, que es como canticos liricos para mis oídos Sakura Haruno o simplemente Sakura. Retomando la historia, ese día luego de las clases la invite a una feria que se establecería cerca del lugar, esa noche fue magnífica la lleve a un sitio lejos de todo ruido donde la luz de la luna y mi guitarra dieron comienzo a una esplendida relación, y si como se estarán imaginando ese día me declare ante ella pude percibir su emoción nunca pensé que sería feliz, "creía que nunca lo pedirías" "ya me iba a dar por vencida" dijo con un deje de tristeza la cual a los pocos segundos fue invadida por esa sonrisa inolvidable para mí.

Como en un cuento de Walt Disney nuestra vida era perfecta, bueno casi perfecta ya que nos faltaba algo tres años de relación y nada yo era feliz con solo verla pero los hombres tenemos algunas necesidades, pero aun así no podía engañarla aunque lo intentar, solo el hecho de pensarlo me traía nauseas y es algo irónico ya que para su información yo era un tanto Play Boy, para serle sincero mi vida eran las mujeres pero en el momento en que llego ella fue como un rayo de luz que me iluminaba ante tanta oscuridad la cual era mi vida, quien pensaría mi mejor amiga ahora mi novia. De nuevo retomando lo anterior nos hacía falta algo y los dos sabíamos que.

Un viernes por la noche exactamente a las 11:30 pude escuchar un agudo sonido resonar por todo el departamento, mi sentido de pereza me impedía mover un solo dedo, un dio muy ajetreado, pero el agudo sonido se hiso persistente de nuevo así que tome la decisión y me levante de mi tan cómoda cama para dirigirme a la puerta, tropezando con todo en el camino llegue a mi destino, al abrirla pude divisar como cierta persona estaba parada frente a mis ojos un tanto sonrojada, dio un brinquito al escuchar un "hola" de mi parte, era tan linda cuando tartamudeaba, suspiro hondo y con un rápido movimiento me adentro al lugar, sumido en la oscuridad de la noche y sin poder ver absolutamente nada pude sentir el rosar de sus labios por mi ya descubierto pecho como lentamente pasaba su lengua por él, para luego plantarme un beso lleno de pasión, como todo macho alfa en buena forma y en sus cabales, mis manos dieron un lento recorrido por tan escultural figura.

Entre besos y carisias llegamos a la habitación donde la pasión y la lujuria nos invadió, una cosa llevo a la otra ya se imaginaran lo sucedido. Me quede en vela, admirando su cara y cuerpo llenos de pequeñas gotas de sudor y solo cubierta por una delgada tela, en ese instante estuve más que seguro la amaba y nada ni nadie me separaría de su lado.

Y como en todo relato o narración siempre hay un pero que no siempre desencadena situaciones agradables para los personajes participantes, en la mía no podía faltar, si la vida tan esplendida se esfumaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo pensaba que ella era mía de nadie más solo ver como otros podían disfrutar de su sonrisa me daba impotencia, como podía pasar más tiempo con sus amigos que con migo, eso no lo podía soportar, era de MI PROPIEDAD.

Las discusiones se hicieron pan de cada día, hasta llegar al punto de no soportarnos y no hablar por días, por cuestiones económicas estuvo en la necesidad de cambiarse de universidad, dándole a nuestra relación más distancia. Me frustraba el hecho de no verla de no escucharla de no sentirla era tan difícil entenderme a mí mismo en ese momento, en uno de esos arranques de rabia y angustia mescladas, decidí ir a su nueva universidad y darle una sorpresa al llegar allí la pude ver, todo en mi regresaba a la normalidad y la desesperación se esfumaba pero duro tan poco, ya que al divisar como su voz, su atención, su risa, su mirada toda ella era de otro no quise acercarme solo me quede hay parado apretando mi puño para desahogar mi rabia hubo un momento en que se embarcaron en automóvil color azul, no sabía qué hacer el amor de mi vida se iba y no precisamente con mi persona.

Los seguí, no aguante y los seguí, fui sigiloso para no ser descubierto, pero en un determinado momento el camino se me hiso común, era su casa frente a mis ojos y dentro de esta estaban los dos, lo único que me separaba de ella era una simple capa de hierro y madera, al tocarla pude sentir que estaba abierta, era tan descuidada, lo cual me hiso suspirar ahora solo pasos me alejaban de todo, cuando entre al fin al sitio pude verla a ella en el sillón y como él estaba encima de ella, mi cuerpo temblaba mis ojos negros se llenaron de furia e ira, todo era muy borroso ya no sabía qué hacer en ese momento mi mente quedo en blanco y mi instinto animal se apodero de mi ser, tomando la peor de las decisiones que prefiero no contarles.

-suspiro hondo- pensaran y que paso al final de esta corta historia parte de mi vida pues prefiero no contarlo como dije antes, solo les puedo decir que hoy 10 años después, luego de ese incidente puedo ver la libertad.

_By: saku_


End file.
